Hyper Midnight and Shadow
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: Midnight AND Shadow are hyper this time and they torcher-er- give company to some people. This is the sequal Hyper Midnight. R R. It's funny I promise.


"Come on Shadssie you know you want the candy" Midnight smirked holding out a box of SUPER sugary candies she had already had a whole (Unknown to him) different box and any second now would lose it. She decided that she wanted to see how Shadow was when he was hyper.

"I suppose just one" he reluctantly agreed eating one.

Five minutes later

It turns out that Shadow didn't have just one… he had the whole box! Now both him AND Midnight were hyper and heading to Sonic's room. "Sonic, Sonic" Midnight and Shadow yelled. "What" a groggy Sonic yelled opening the door. When he saw the hyper Midnight and Shadow he paled. "Uh oh two people who hate me are hyper that's never good" he chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Sonic. Why are Knuckles and Rouge an item…. THEY LIKE TWO DIFFERENT COLORS!" Midnight yelled. "And Cream and Tails and you and Amy" Shadow added. Before Sonic could say anything Shadow jumped on him as did Midnight. "PIGGYBACK RIDE" they both yelled. He fell face first and they laughed. "GET OFF ME YOU BRATS" he yelled getting out from under them.

Midnight sniffled and buried her face in Shadow's chest fur. "He's a meany" she sniffled. Shadow then slowly looked at Sonic who was sweatdropping and glared at him causing Sonic to gulp nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry Mid-" he started before Shadow suddenly had his pistol in his hand. "You're a dead blue mint" he yelled running after him while Midnight giggled giddily running after them.

"I'm sorry" Sonic tried to reason with the hyper hedgehog. He was now backed up against the wall with Shadow closing in and Midnight grinning. "Violence is never the answer" he tried. "Yes it is in fact it's the best one" Shadow laughed happily. Sonic closed his eyes as Shadow pulled the trigger and waited and waited and waited. He slowly opened his eyes to see when Shadow pulled the trigger bubbles came out. He suddenly got bubbles in his eyes. "OW!" he yelled wiping at his eyes while Shadow and Midnight cackled at his pain. Sonic was blinded and ran into a wall. "Ow" he mumbled falling to the ground. Shadow and Midnight giggled happily stepping over the now unconscious hedgehog.

Five more minutes later

"Eggman" Midnight and Shadow yelled chaos controlling into his newest base to find him and Metal Sonic playing Mortal Kombat on the Wii. "What do you want" he yelled. "I'm outta here" Metal Sonic said walking away. "Oh by the way I won" he said. Eggman looked at the screen and then wailed as he saw that Metal Sonic had won indeed. "Eggman were you on crack when you named Metal Sonic, Android Shadow, and Metal Knuckles" Shadow asked."Hey Eggman how did you get so fat" Midnight asked."Is it because you had too many Twinkies back when you were a hippie kid" Shadow asked.

"NOOO and I'm not fat, I'm BIG BONED" Eggman yelled. "Yeah right Mofo tell that to Star Jones" Midnight laughed. "You little-" Eggman yelled getting up he then fell to the ground on his backside and struggled to get up. "Haha that's what you get when you have too many Twinkies" Shadow laughed at him. "Yeah and this is the definition of I've fallen and can't get up" Midnight giggled laughing with Shadow. "This is boring Shadow can we go somewhere else" Midnight asked pouting cutely. "Of course you have any idea where to go" Shadow asked. "Yup" she grinned then whispered something in his ear causing him to grin and laugh. They then chaos controlled to their next victim-er… actually victim is pretty correct…

Five MORE minutes later

"DADDY!" Shadow yelled as Midnight yelled "SOON TO BE FATHER-IN-LAW" causing them both to giggle. In case you haven't guessed yet they were on the Black Comet. They then ran in Black Doom's thrown place thing room to find him…knitting a sweater…?

"OH MY GOD MY DADDY'S GAY" Shadow yelled startling Black Doom into dropping the sweater and needle and thread. "Gah! I was knitting that" he yelled angrily then looked to see who dared to disturb him to find two hyper hedgehogs bouncing off the walls…literally!

"What the hell is wrong with you both" he yelled angrily. "We had's candy" they yelled back suddenly right in front of him causing his to jump and land on his butt on the ground. "Cut it out the both of you" he growled. "NO!" Midnight suddenly yelled upset. "What" Shadow and Black Doom asked. "American Idol's gonna suck without Simon" she wailed.

"That's what you're wailing about" Black Doom bellowed as you can imagine he was _pissed_. "Shadow beat him up he's being mean" she pouted. "Okay" Shadow shrugged. "What! Your gonna beat me up just cause she said so" Black Doom growled. "Yup, good job, Sherlock Holmes" Shadow cheered then beat the crap out of him as Midnight told him.

"I'm tired's" Midnight said "I want to go home and sleep" she pouted. "Yes, your ladyship" he said bowing with an accent as they both stifled giggles. "Why thank you, your Lordship" she graced with a curtsy. "Chaos Control" they both said with that they were back in Shadow's room. Shadow carried an almost asleep Midnight to his bed tucked her in and laid next to her wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Goodnight, Shadow" she whispered. "Goodnight" he whispered back as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
